


The Unicorn's Call

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Consensual Sex, F/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: A unicorn makes a heartfelt request to his maiden, who thankfully is more than willing to oblige.
Kudos: 6





	The Unicorn's Call

**Author's Note:**

> While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian

The call had been different this time.

Diana moved slowly through the forest paths that she had crossed so many times, she barely needed to see where she was going. 

In the past, she had a smile while she did so, as usually he only called her when things were quiet, peaceful. 

But not today. 

Her grandmother had told her about unicorns, gorgeous horse-like creatures from the forest, made of pure good and grace, so much so that their touch and presence soothed beasts and turned away evil creatures. 

They were shy creatures, always hiding, as greedy men craved their pure bodies and, especially, their magical horns, which supposedly could heal anything. 

Diana wasn't sure about any of this, but her friend Stardust, had said that it was true, and that was enough for her. 

Stardust, her secret forest friend. He came to her one day she had wandered into the forest more than a year ago. He timidly trotted close to her, while she was enthralled by his beauty. He gently nuzzled her with his big soft head, his intelligent blue eyes staring deep into hers. She remembered stroking his white flawless fur and felt like she was dreaming as she caressed it, soft as the most legendary silk, both warm and inviting. 

She remembered how she first heard his voice. It didn't come from his muzzle, but from somewhere deep inside, and it seemed to talk directly to her heart. It was a warm, soft voice. She loved laying down against his body and relaxing while he told her stories of the forest and the mountains. 

Everything had been so… dreamlike. The months passed and every once in a while she would hear his voice in her heart, tender, loving, letting her know when things were safe and she could come see him. 

Those days would always be the best of her month, playing with him in the forest, riding on his strong back or just idling near a stream, stroking his fur and mane. 

This time however, the call had been different. Stardust had sounded… anxious. He was always at peace, so this was odd, it worried her. He had promised her there was nothing to worry about, but this had done little to reassure her. 

She hadn't even brushed her long black hair, and she was wearing just the light summer dress she had on at the time. She wasn't even wearing any shoes, as she had just rushed into the forest after his call. 

Thankfully, she knew the way well, and she had barely brushed against the local flora with her lovely brown skin. 

By the time she made it to the clearing where she usually met him, it was almost night, and the sun was slowly sinking under the mountains at her back. They should have a clear night nonetheless, as the moon would be full today. 

And there he was, laying on the grass by the pond, the last rays of sun shining on his gorgeous fur. His horn radiated a gentle purple glow, and he didn't seem distressed, waiting for her as he normally did. 

While his face could not smile as a human would, Diana could tell he was happy to see her, and his gentle eyes invited her over to his side. 

Diana dashed to the beautiful creature and hugged his neck with relief, kissing his head all over. 

  * Stardust! Your call was different today! I was worried about you…



She stroked his golden mane with her soft hands, all while he gently nuzzled her with his eyes closed. 

As in the past, when he spoke, his words didn’t come out from his mouth, but somewhere deeper, and she could hear it in her heart, like a gentle caress.

  * My lovely Diana, I am sorry to have distressed you.



She smiled as she continued to stroke his gorgeous mane, pressing her face against his silky fur.

Stardust let out a relaxed sigh, and gently started licking her as she petted him.

  * What happened? The call was different, I’m sure of that…



The unicorn looked at her with his deep eyes, and once again, spoke.

  * You are not wrong, my beloved maiden. There is something in my mind, something important that I need to tell you.



Diana slowly stroked his face and kissed him between the eyes.

  * But…?



She said, noticing that the lovely unicorn hesitated.

Stardust sighed again and seemed to take a deep breath before continuing.

  * I’m afraid you will be disgusted or afraid and you will leave my side.



Diana could now see the worry in the unicorn’s eyes, his head gently lowering itself against her chest, as she hugged him close against her bosom.

Diana gently shushed him while petting his ears.

  * Stardust, I would never leave you. You’re my friend and such a wonderful creature. How could you do anything to scare me or disgust me?



The unicorn raised his head again, looking at her with his deep eyes.

  * Diana, I’m about to tell you something very important and also very secret, so secret in fact, few alive know about this. You must promise me, even if you do not wish to go ahead, that you will never tell anyone ever.



Diana could feel the concern rising from his chest, and she placed her hands against it, as if trying to hold it back.

  * Please, tell me, I swear I will never tell another soul. I know you wouldn’t say something like this unless it was a life or death thing.



Stardust nickered softly, and she could feel him open up again. He gently licked her hands with his soft tongue and gave her a long nuzzle.

  * Tell me Diana, have you ever wondered… where do unicorns come from?



The question took her by surprise. She had indeed thought about it, but it's something she hadn't dwelled on much. 

  * Sometimes. I just assumed you were born from the magic of the forest…



Stardust smiled, and nuzzled her again. 

  * You're not completely wrong, but there is a bit more to it…



Diana nestled against his side, stroking him as she listened. 

  * Tell me… is that what it's bothering you?



Stardust nodded. 

  * Yes, my love. For I have a request, and it's not a small one. 



Diana smiled at him, and kissed his nose, making him snort happy. 

  * Anything for you. Please, tell me. 



He nodded again and nickered at her. 

  * There is a reason unicorns are attracted to maidens like you. It's not your virginity that brings us, it's the purity of your spirit, the unbound love and kindness. 



Diana blushed a bit and buried her face on his fur. 

He licked her forehead and continued. 

  * You see, unicorns are attracted to that love and kindness, it feeds us for we come from the same place… literally. We are birthed from people, people such as you…



Diana's jaw dropped, she covered her mouth with her dainty hands as she blushed so much she looked like a tomato. 

  * You mean you want to… with me…?



Stardust looked at her, concerned, but full of love. 

  * It is time for me, Diana, and I couldn't dream of a better person to be the mother of my foals…



Diana's head was spinning. She gripped her hand tightly against Stardust's back. 

That was quite a shock. So Stardust wanted to… breed with her? The idea spiraled out of control in her head. 

Was she scared, angry? Or perhaps… aroused?

She tried to breathe slowly, compose herself. 

  * Are you ok?



Said Stardust, his gentle eyes giving her such a loving look that it could melt a glacier. 

Diana took a deep breath and hugged him tight. 

  * I am, it was just… a bit sudden. 



Stardust nodded. 

  * I understand. You don't need to say anything, I will always love you and be your friend even if you don't want this. 



Diana shook her head and placed her hands on the sides of his head. 

  * Stardust, you are a wonderful creature. You are my best friend and when I'm with you I feel warm, and safe. This place is my favorite place and the times I'm not with you are the ones I hate the most. 



He stared into her eyes, he shone under the moonlight. 

  * Please… tell me what I must do. I'd be honored to carry your foals…



And with that she kissed him on his snout. But it wasn't a tender friendly kiss, it was full of love and passion. 

Once her mind had calmed, her body had told her what it wanted, and she couldn't deny herself. Her thighs were clenched, her breasts tender. 

It was insane, Stardust was anything but human, but it wasn't his shape that had aroused her, but his spirit, so pure, so full of energy, full of love. 

She craved it. 

Slowly, she stood up, her hands gently holding his head, his eyes sparkling in the dimming light. 

The look he gave her, so gentle, so loving, and yet… it felt like the most lascivious look she had ever experienced. It made her feel on fire inside and without hesitation, she took off her dress, letting it fall sliding sensually down her warm skin. 

Stardust smiled, and with the softest of moves, he nuzzled her belly with his big head. His silky mane brushed against her skin, and she could feel her arousal spike. How something so tender was making her so horny, she didn't know, but she didn't care anymore. 

The powerful unicorn stood up, towering over her and making her feel small and soft compared to him. His muscles were noticeable under his soft fur, and Diana found herself following them with her fingertips absentmindedly. 

Stardust nickered softly, and gave her a long lick on her chest and neck, making her release a loud and lascivious moan. 

She wanted him, no doubts in her head or her body. 

The beautiful unicorn gave her a long look, and the tip of his horn started to shine dimly. 

  * Diana… there is no turning back from this. Are you sure?



She nodded, kissing his snout again while caressing his mane. 

  * Without any doubts.



She said it without any hesitation, her mind completely made up. She wanted this. 

Stardust nuzzled her again, and lowered his horn towards her. The shining tip of his horn moved down her chest, caressing her skin until it rested right above her heart. He then pushed it towards her, making her feel a slight stab, but no pain accompanied it.

The dim light seeped into her skin and delightfully warm. It quickly spread over her heart making a symbol or crest appear. It shone on her skin like some kind of glowing tattoo. 

It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it, but somehow she knew what it was. Something like a wedding band, it made it official that she was Stardust's mate and it made his magic seep into her, almost making them as one. 

She bit her lip happy and excited, her hands caressing his head and horn. 

Diana noticed he nickered excitedly everytime she touched his horn, and with a playful smile she started caressing it more and then gently grabbing it and stroking it. 

The reaction was way more potent than she thought she was going to get. Stardust moaned with pleasure and she could feel his arousal, either subdued or well hidden till now, surge forward.

His muscles tensed, his breath was heavier and there was a sweet and powerful smell coming from him that somehow was making Diana hornier. 

Pleased with this reaction, she gently licked her horn with a dirty smile on her face. 

There was no moan this time, but the look he gave her made her insides ignite with desire.

Stardust then pulled back, and seemed to concentrate for a second. 

  * Let's make things easier for our first night together…



As he said this, Diana saw with awe how his shape started to change. His hind legs grew thicker and more muscular as his torso moved backwards into an upright position. His body then slowly morphed into a somewhat humanoid shape. His bones bending and moving to give him a different shape.

When he was done, he looked like a gigantic man, but with a cavalcade of unicorn features. His head remained the same, but his face seemed capable of more expressions . His front hooves had changed into hands but he still had hooves on his back legs, now just his legs. 

His body was still covered in silky white fur, and he still sported his mane and tail. 

But Diana had to admit her eyes kept getting dragged right between his legs. Not that it was difficult, Diana was not a short girl, but Stardust standing upright was massive, and standing up she barely made it past his crotch. 

Between Stardust legs was a most definitely equine penis. It was longer than her arm, and it had an almost hypnotic effect on her. 

Without thinking, she felt drawn to it, her hands caressing his length tenderly, following every inch of skin, every pulsating vein. She thought it was a thing of beauty, and next thing she knew her lips were on it, kissing it all over. 

Her soft silky hands found his plum sized testicles, and she gently squeezed them, making him let out a long moan. She could barely grasp them with one hand.

Holding his massive length with both hands, she took a good look at it and then continued kissing and nibbling it, slowly moving to his tip. 

His smell made her feel drunk, as if part of her brain had been shut down and something more primal had taken over. 

She tried to wrap her lips around it, but she failed to put it into her mouth. After taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth as much as she could, her jaws hurting a little, but she successfully managed to slip his tip in. After letting out a giggle of triumph, she started suckling it and licking it with abandon, her hands mindlessly stroking his shaft. 

He tasted of honey, berries and a freshwater spring, but also of animal musk and rutting beasts. She could feel her mind dribble out of her brain as she suckled more and more.

Stardust slightly bent his back because of the pleasure, and he gently stroked her hair with his huge hand.

His eyes were completely locked with hers, as if they were drinking of each other's souls. 

Diana lost track of time while she was suckling, the flavors making her feel like an animal in heat more than a person. 

A while later, without warning, his cock started to pulsate, and Diana stroked him faster, sucking as her life depended on it.

With a deafening moan and whine, Stardust came. Diana felt a torrent coming out of him and into her throat. This had the same taste as before, but tenfold. She sucked and licked with avarice, trying to devour the torrent in full, but this was impossible for her overworked throat.

She pulled back with her mouth open and her tongue out, coughing while still trying to drink as much of his seed as her body could cope. The beautiful stallion kept going, covering her face and chest with his cum. 

Diana kept licking Stardust's cock till the last drops fell out of it. She was entranced, her mouth barely able to move away from her stallion.

She looked up at him again, panting heavily, more aroused that she had ever been. Stardust returned her look and gently stroked her hair while she licked her lips and hands.

  * My beloved… that was incredible…



Diana smiled at this comment from her stallion and gave him a kiss on the tip of his cock.

  * I might have been a virgin, but I was not just an innocent little girl. I’ve always wanted to do something like this, and you are brigining all of this out of me.



Stardust gave her a warm and lustful smile and grabbed her from her waist. He lifted her as if she was a feather and brought her face to his height. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his silky mane.

He stared at her for a moment and then planted a fiery kiss on her lips, his long tongue pushing deep into her mouth, without a care that she had just been pleasing him a second ago.

Diana moaned happily and licked and sucked his tongue. Instinctively she sat on the crook of his huge arm, and continued kissing him while caressing his chest and face. His arm was so silky and yet hard like a rock. She couldn’t control herself and soon she was rubbing her pussy all over it, moaning like a slut.

Stardust looked at her smiling again, and she noticed how he was stroking his erection, which had returned in record time.

  * You want it inside, don’t you my love?



Diana nodded so much her head might have fallen off her shoulders. She clawed his chest like a needy kitten, rubbing her pussy more against his arm.

  * Please… I don’t know how I’m going to fit it in, but I need it. I feel empty inside…



Stardust kissed her again, groping her soft ass so hard she was sure he’d left a mark, not that she cared.

  * Don’t worry about size my love, when you’re the mate of a unicorn, things just fit…



She bit her lip. She didn’t understand what he meant, but she didn’t care, she needed him, badly.

He grabbed her firmly from the waist and lowered her towards his hips. Diana spread her legs without even thinking, holding her own thighs back to make it easier for him. His cock soon pressed against her pussy lips, which were soaked and so hot you could probably melt ice on them.

Her eyes looked for his, and she gave him a needy look.

  * Do it, my love.



She almost mewed it, biting her lip.

Stardust held her with one hand, she was so tiny in comparison he could still have a decent grip on her even like this, and used his other hands to aim his long cock against her burning pussy. He pushed, gently at first, but what Diana thought was going to be a struggle, was smooth as a knife through hot butter. His cock just slid inside her, as if her insides were made for it.

Indeed, this seemed to be the case, as the massive cock was making her body bulge, and it kept going deeper and deeper. She felt how it filled her completely, past her pussy and well into her womb, and beyond. Her insides were bending and moving away from his cock and it felt so good, it was like something that you had always been missing inside you was put back, and her eyes rolled back as she panted in ecstasy.

She caressed her belly with one hand, feeling the pulsating cock inside her, he was so deep in her that his cock should be poking her lungs, but she felt as if her whole body was a sleeve for him.

Finally, he bottomed out, and Diana came, she just couldn’t hold back, everything was so overwhelming that her body started twitching as her back arched and her eyes went white. Her pussy squeezed Stardust’s cock needly, milking it, but the beautiful stalling was just getting started.

He grabbed her with both hands again, resting her legs on his arms, and he started thrusting. They were deep and firm thrusts, and he had no rush, feeling and enjoying her insides with every movement.

Diana felt as if she was losing her mind, and she clawed his chest as she moaned like a bitch in heat. 

  * Harder please! Harder my love!



With a nod, Stardust started thrusting faster for his beloved, his nostrils flaring as he took in air, obviously even more aroused.

Diana could feel every inch of him as he plunged inside her very being, all accompanied by filthy wet noises and loud moans of pleasure. She tried to relax and enjoy the ride, completely at his mercy. She was basically a doll in his arms, a toy, and she was loving every second of it.

Stardust kept increasing the rhythm for her slowly, adapting to her as best he could, while he came closer and closer to climax.

The idea of him filling her was so intense that Diana almost came from just thinking about it, and that made her squeeze his cock harder with her pussy and give him another needy look.

  * Fill me my love, fill me so much I could burst… I want it all.



As if on command, Stardust moved slowly towards a tree and softly placed her back against its trunk. She gripped his arms tightly and gave him a nod.

Stardust’s hips almost became a blur as he started fucking her like a piston. It was so intense Diana could not even think anymore, everything was just a whirlwind of moans and pleasure.

She suddenly felt him tense up and his cock throb like a volcano, and she braced herself as much as she could for the torrent that was surely coming.

Stardust did not disappoint, with a passionate whine he exploded inside her so much she felt someone had diverted a river into her insides, she felt his warm seed fill everything. It kept going and going, her body just a receptacle for it, overwhelming it, almost consuming it. Her belly bulged as if she was a balloon and her mind gave up, her body going limp on his arms, her eyes dim and her tongue lolling out as she had orgasm after orgasm just from feeling him twitch inside her.

After what felt like an eternity, her mind slowly came back, and she panted heavily, looking at her lover as she caressed her bloated belly. She felt full, happy and warm. It was a ridiculous idea, as things didn’t happen so quickly, but she was somehow sure he had bred her, the deed was done and she was surely with his foals.

While happy, she found herself wishing this did not mean the end of their lovemaking. Despite her fatigue and aches, she wanted more, so much more.

Stardust lowered his lips onto hers and gave her another long, passionate kiss. She drowsily followed his kiss while gently caressing his fur, still happily enjoying her afterglow.

  * How do you feel, beloved?



He asked her, one of his hands caressing her face while the other held her against him.

Diana caressed her belly again, wishing he never had to pull out and rested her head against his chest.

  * Better than I’ve felt in my life. Gods I don’t want this to end.



Stardust pressed her against his massive chest and kissed her head.

  * It won't be my love. This our first time of many.



She sighed happily and closed her eyes, trying to tighten her pussy more, not wanting to let him out.

  * Can I have a nap like this? I think I need a little rest.



Her voice was so soft it might have been a whisper. 

Stardust nodded and sat down by the tree, still holding her against his chest, his cock still inside her, trapped due to her intense grip on him.

  * Of course beloved. We have to do it again in the morning…



She smiled at him and caressed his lip.

  * I would love that…



And with that happy thought, she closed her eyes, though anxious of making love again to her stallion.


End file.
